thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150103110318
Friday! I get out of bed, slam my alarm, remember to put in my contact lenses and walk out of my bedroom. I hum to myself as I get to the bottom of the stairs, making myself some toast and packing my bag. I get dressed, and realise that I'm actually excited about school... It's ok. Friday. I have an excuse. Me and Hannah are training after school in the middle of nowhere. Might sound weird, but I love it. And we've also got tomorrow to train, too. I bump into Hannah on the stairs. 'Contacts!' I sing quietly at her, and she runs into her room. She walks out again, smiling. She had them in. I give her a wink, brush my teeth, get down the stairs and have 25 minutes of internet roaming before I need to leave for school. Dad has gone to work, and Mum will be up in... 3 minutes. 'Hannah, find anything last night?' I ask, typing away. 'A bit. I found a news website based in western Europe, if you want a look?' 'Yeah!' She comes over, finds the website, and points at a few links. I scroll through. There's a table of 'number of found virus victims' and 'country'. Africa is relatively low, England higher. America is highest in general, a lot of states have a lot of 'victims'. 'Hey girls', Mum says as she walks into the kitchen. She sets about making her own breakfast as Hannah makes her way upstairs. 'All ok?' Mum asks. 'Yeah, good. Just looking at Nova stuff.' I figure, if I'm honest my mum won't expect much. 'Hmm. You're interested in that, aren't you?' I nod. 'Hannah! It's time you and Niamh got going to school!' Mum shouts. I grab my bag, get down the steps and wait a few minutes. Hannah is pushed out the door, says bye to mum, and we race each other to school. School itself is fine. After the day finishes, Hannah and I meet and walk to a nearby middle-of-nowhere. There, we practise fighting techniques and try enticing our powers out. 'Where were we?' I ask, wanting to get going with training.� 'You. Because you're not too strong, maybe try a technique which is more about quick, accurate movements. And, if you find an opportunity, use my move against me. Have a go on me.'�� So, I engage. I go in to punch, but duck and sweep my foot into Hannah's ankle. She doesn't fall over though, just steps forward and puts her hand on my head. Indicating she could have killed me.� 'Try again?' I ask, and we do so until I've got the hang of it. I repeat it, getting familiar with the different ways to beat my sister, and then she begins with me. She's pretty brilliant. I dodge, hit the odd punch, duck, dodge. Still, she hits me more than I hit her. Then, as she pushes her palms towards the ground, the ground trembles. She stops immediately, and smiles broadly. Then she sits and starts laughing. 'That is such a cool power!' I say, actually in awe. I'm so jealous. 'Haha, well, I've got a lot of training to do with it.' I smile. We spend 20 minutes practising with it, and then I look at my phone. 'Hannah! We need to go!' I shout. 'Jeez, yep!' We pack up, sprint home and make it only 10 minutes late. 'There you are! All ok?' Mum asks anxiously. 'Yeah, fine Mum' Hannah says, grinning madly. 'Art Club ran over a bit, as usual.' We sit around before eating, I do my homework, and we go to bed. Hannah walks in, sits next to me. We talk quietly, about tomorrows plans for training. When she goes, I hear her say hello to Dad, pretty soon after leaving my room. I put the thought aside, take out my contacts, and go to sleep. When I wake up, it's dark. I should still be asleep. I can't see, there's a light aimed at my face. I immediately cover my eyes, and look to the source of the light carefully. My Dad. With a torchlight aimed at me, he's standing in the middle of my room. And has a gun pointed at my face.